


Wait and Stay

by snakebitewrites



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, basically just mercedes' reaction to sam moving and kurt pulling up with the Support, u cannot tell me she wasn't sad about him leaving. no (heart emoji)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebitewrites/pseuds/snakebitewrites
Summary: She was the one constantly reminding Sam that what they had was a fling. She knew the entire time that his situation was unstable, that he would possibly have to leave, that there were extenuating circumstances that two teenagers fumbling their way through a relationship couldn't account for or work around. That’s why Mercedes told herself over and over that a brief moment was all it could be.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (mentioned), Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Wait and Stay

**Author's Note:**

> i have literally never written and posted a fic before, so please leave advice or criticism if u have it unless it is mean bc then i will Cry. that's less than optimal. anyway yeah i love samcedes and we didn't learn enough about their "summer fling"

Two days after Sam's family left for Kentucky, Mercedes' mother knocked on her bedroom door and announced that she had a visitor.

Mercedes was all set to tell whoever it was to back off, turn around, go the hell home, and come back when she wasn't emotionally unstable. But when Kurt poked his head through the doorway, all she wanted to do was throw herself into her best friend's arms, bury her face in his shoulder, and cry.

So she did.

In between deep, sniffling inhales and muffled sobs, Mercedes could just make out Kurt saying "Oh, honey," under his breath, and then other soft mutterings telling her to breathe, to hold on, that it was okay to cry.

After a couple minutes of this, she lifted her head away and tried to smile at him through watery eyes. "I'm sorry, I think I ruined your sweater."

Kurt tilted his head slightly and gave her a flat look. Anyone else would have thought the expression was pure exasperation, but Mercedes could see the worry barely hidden in his eyes. "'Cedes, really. You're sad. Never tell anyone I said this, but sometimes clothes aren't the most important thing to worry about."

With that, he bent down a bit and grabbed the bag he'd dropped upon being hugged so desperately. He then grabbed her hand and pulled Mercedes down to sit on the bed, moving up to lean on the headboard and putting his arm around her.

Mercedes tucked her head onto his shoulder. "What's in the bag, boo?"

Kurt smiled. "Ice cream. Duh. We're getting our cliche on. I don't know exactly what's up, but I figure if you wanna tell me, you will. So for now, let's eat unhealthy food and you can be as broody as you want."

She couldn't help the smile that overtook her face as he attempted to open the container one-handed. As the expression on Kurt's face grew more frustrated, the smile on hers grew bigger, until she finally took pity on him and helped him open it. She passed him a spoon and dug in, grinning wider when he glared at her playfully before taking a bite himself.

They sat in comfortable silence, occasionally scooping out and eating the ice cream. Mercedes snuggled deeper under his arm and felt said arm hold her tighter.

"So... do you want to talk about it?" 

Kurt was looking at her, all traces of earlier levity gone from his face, leaving only concern.

Mercedes sighed, setting her spoon down. 

The truth was that she didn't really know if she wanted to talk about it.

She was the one constantly reminding Sam that what they had was a fling. She knew the entire time that his situation was unstable, that he would possibly have to leave, that there were extenuating circumstances that two teenagers fumbling their way through a relationship couldn't account for or work around. That’s why Mercedes told herself and Sam over and over that a brief moment was all it could be.

She just wished that every time she reminded him it had actually managed to sink into her own brain. Instead, Mercedes was still somehow smacked across the face by the reveal that Sam was moving. Suddenly, the sunny beaches and cool coffee shops and long car rides playing Jazmine Sullivan and Sam's seemingly random blend of eighties rock and country music were ripped away from her. The sweet, happy feeling that she got for all of two months was gone, and all she was left with were memories and the knowledge that she spent the entire time trying to deny that what they had could be bigger than the summer.

And suddenly, all Mercedes felt was anger.

At herself, for insisting a fling was all it was. At the place Sam's father now worked at, for being so far away. At Sam, for making her feel so loved and safe and happy, for making her smile in a way she never had, for holding her so tenderly as though she was something soft and beautiful, and then leaving. Deep down, she knew it wasn't the fault of any of them, but it was unfair. It was unfair that when she finally got romantic love that didn't have a stipulation attached to it, it was taken from her almost as soon as she got it. Why couldn't she hold onto nice things? Why couldn't nice things stay? Why couldn't nice things and nice boys and nice feelings wait until she realized that she could truly have them? Why were her moments in the sun so brief, why did she have to hold back on telling the people that really mattered how much they meant to her?

Mercedes didn't realize she was crying again until she felt Kurt's soft fingers gently wiping her cheeks and pushing a tissue into her hand. "Let it out, 'Cedes. I got you."

Between gasps for air, Mercedes said, "Sam-his family moved, he's gone, he's not coming back, he's just gone, Kurt, why-why don’t I get to _keep_ things, how was he able to make me feel like _that_ and then leave-I know he didn’t want to, he had to go, but why couldn’t-why couldn’t it just be _fair?_ " until her face scrunched up and she couldn't talk anymore. 

Mercedes felt Kurt sigh heavily before he began to take deep, guiding breaths, prompting her to follow. When she had calmed down again, Kurt lifted the hand with the tissue and let her blow her nose.

"So... you and Sam, huh? Where is he now?"

Mercedes sniffled. "Kentucky. His dad got a job there. They had to move or else they'd still be homeless here. But Kurt, I just want him back. Like, I tried so hard to convince both him and I that it was just a fling, but now he's gone and I'm here and I can't stop crying-"

"Hey, woah, breathe, love. It's okay. You don't have to be over it. It's okay to be upset," Kurt said gently. "Things have to get worse before they can get better. And you're strong as hell. Just because he left doesn't mean he took your ability to be happy with him."

Kurt soothingly ran his hand up and down Mercedes' arm, resting his head on top of hers. Mercedes whispered, "Yeah, I think I know that, but it just... It's hard to remember when I feel so awful. And I feel so selfish, because of course I want him to have a home and be stable, but I just want him back."

Kurt exhaled heavily. "Well, sometimes we all have to be a little selfish. It happens, it's human. You're not a bad person for wanting him back."

Mercedes didn't say anything, just turned her head back into Kurt's shoulder and held on to him. 

Kurt took a deep breath. "Listen, Mercedes. You are beautiful, talented, sweet, hilarious, bright... I could go on. You have good qualities coming out of your pores. If I was straight I absolutely would have returned your crush in sophomore year." Kurt smirked and dodged Mercedes' gentle smack on the arm. "Look, this isn't the end. You're gonna meet guys who will fall all over you. You have time to fall in love again. And if Sam was truly the one... Well, he may be in Kentucky, which is enough to kill any sane human being, but he's still alive. He's still around. And if he's the one, you'll find your way back to him again."

Mercedes smiled softly, but it disappeared as soon as it arrived. "Easy for you to say. You have Blaine."

Kurt let out a small laugh. "Yeah, but I don't know what the future holds for us. As much as I'm loathe to admit it, we may not last forever. But you know what he made me realize?"

Mercedes shook her head.

He made me realize I can be loved. I have the capacity to love and be loved in return. And that means that even if we break up tomorrow, I'll still know that I am capable of being loved. And I think Sam did that for you, honey." Kurt shifted his head to the side and kissed her on the forehead.

Tears were rolling down Mercedes' cheeks again. As she wiped them off, a slight smile formed on her face. "Yeah, I guess you’re right. I don’t know. I just wish that I could have and _keep_ the big, beautiful, romantic love everybody else seems to have.”

“And you’re going to have it. No matter how long it takes or who it is, you’re going to have it. But in the meantime, you don’t need it to be happy. Because you’re Mercedes Jones, and you are a goddess among women, and no man is going to get you down.” Kurt held out his hand, palm up. Mercedes’ smile grew as she slid her hand on top and they wiggled their fingers. Kurt grinned.

Mercedes put her arm back down over his lap. “Thanks, Kurt. Sorry you had to deal with my crazy."

Kurt tugged away a bit to look at her incredulously, holding up one finger as he said, "Bitch, I literally came here because I knew some crazy was going down that I'd have to deal with. I came for the crazy. The crazy summoned me. The crazy brought me here, and I ain't leaving." He smirked. "Besides, I love you and your crazy." 

Mercedes, full on grinning now through the last of her tears, said, "I love you too, Kurt. You're a gem."

Kurt grinned right back at her. "And don't you forget it. Now, let's put a chick flick on and demolish the rest of this ice cream, hm?"

Maybe Mercedes didn't have her boyfriend anymore, but she was Mercedes Jones, and her best friend was Kurt Hummel, and they had ice cream. And that was all she needed for now.


End file.
